Change of a Life
by SlayerFest5
Summary: Post Becoming part 2. After losing everything and being expelled from school, Giles and Buffy move to Forks where they encounter a different type of vampire.
1. Change needed

**A/N~ ****This fic is a bit off-canon for Buffy. It starts right after the big fight in Becoming: part 2. The only thing I changed before that is that Buffys mom died in season 2. Pretend with me that Joyce had her brain tumor in season 2 instead of season 5. Ok, we're good to go.**

**Pairing- I know it says 'Edward and Buffy' but be warned, this will be a ONE SIDED ROMANCE people. What I mean is this isn't going to be a fluffy romance story full of love and happy endings. **

**I don't have a beta and spell check can only do so much. Please kindly point out any errors you find and I'll fix them.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except for the time I spent typing this. But can one really own time? Hmm. I guess I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I'd never been to Forks before. The way Giles talked about it constantly, the fact that I knew every detail of the area, you would think I had grown up there. But truthfully, it was different than I expected it to be. Turns out I didn't know as much as I thought. It was beautiful there. Bad weather, yes. But beautiful.<p>

Giles had a house there, he had gotten it years ago. After killing Angel and closing the portal that would have sucked the world into Hell, there was nothing keeping me in Sunnydale besides my duty and my friends. My mother was dead and now, I killed the man I loved more than anything in the world. I couldn't stay there.

After I killed him, I cried. I stayed in the mansion for what had to have been hours, crying. Eventually, it was almost as if I ran out of tears. I got up and walked to my address. My house. It wasn't a home without my mother. I was alone.

Willow sent Xander and Cordy to my house. They caught me packing. Before I even had a chance to leave, I was being dragged to the hospital for an intervention.

Giles and I spoke alone. He was in stable condition, so once all the nurses left, we had the talk.

"Where exactly did you plan on going?"

"I was going to decide when I got to the bus station."

My words of honesty were met by cold silence. The moments dragged on. I stared at the floor, reliving the memory of killing my lover over and over again. Wallowing in the pain.

His sharp sigh brought me back.

"Buffy… Is Angel-"

"Yeah. He's dead."

My watcher nodded slightly. I knew part of him was glad. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him for it, not after seeing what Angelus had done to him. I was still mad at him myself. Part of me hated him.

The other part of me wanted to die with him.

"Forks."

My eyes snapped to him. "Huh?"

"Forks, Washington. I've told you about the house I have there, right?"

I remembered. How could I not? "Maybe once or twice."

"If you insist on leaving, I hope that you'll let me help you. I understand that you might need to get away, so I'll take you there. You can finish school."

I had forgotten about my expulsion amongst the events of the past few days. My options were to stay and slay with my friends, never moving forward, or to leave and make a new start somewhere else. Giles was offering me what I needed, no questions asked. So there was only one thing I could say.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>We stayed in Sunnydale for a while. After Kendra was killed, we thought it best to wait for the next slayer to be called. I couldn't leave without someone to guard the Hellmouth. I was too worried about my friends and their safety. Giles had been contacting the Council regularly, asking for any news. After a month, he finally got what he was looking for.<p>

We were all gathered in my house. Giles put the phone on the hook and took a seat on the couch.

"Her name is Faith. She and her watcher are on their way. They are getting on a plane tomorrow, so Buffy, we'll be leaving shortly after."

My whole body sighed of relief. Waiting had been Hell for me. Every night, I dreamt of happy times. Time I spent with my mother, time I spent with Angel. I was sure that being in the house didn't help any. It was haunted by happy memories, along with the not happy ones.

Willow was crying. Xander looked like he was close. Saying good-bye was the hard part. I hugged both and cried silently, promising them I'd come back and visit. More importantly, they promised that after this last year in school, they'd either move in with us, or move close to us.

A year apart from by best friends was going to be hard, but it was only a year. I could make it, as could they.

After everyone left, I went to bed. I lay there, staring up at the ceiling. I didn't want to sleep. I was so close to leaving. Adrenaline raced through my body as that thought finally hit home.

I was finally going to get away from everything and start over.

I rolled out of bed.

_Let's make my last nights in Sunnydale memorable._

I changed my clothes into something more fighty, then climbed out of my window. Just for old times sake.


	2. Settling

**A/N: I'm saying this now, the first chapter and this one are both from Buffy's POV. Starting next chapter, I'm going to switch to a 3rd person POV so I can fully hit the thoughts and emotions of every character without having to switch between POVs. I will still put all thoughts in italics and try to only put them in if it's pretty clear who is thinking it.**

I do not own any characters from Buffy or Twilight!

* * *

><p>I liked Faith. She was a bit wild for my taste, but we seemed to bond instantly. Sharing the slayer gift will do that I suppose. She was confident in her powers, hell, she LIKED being the slayer. I knew that my friends would be safe. I could feel it. After realizing that, I helped Giles pack his belongings.<p>

I had packed the night I got home from the hospital, after Giles said he'd take me to Forks.

I offered Faith and her watcher Gwen my home. Maybe not forever, but at least for now. I didn't need it anymore. I only asked in return that they take care of it and my friends in return. Faith promised she'd do everything in her power to do so. She told me to swing by for a visit sometime and that she would make sure to leave my room untouched in case I ever wanted to come back.

With that, I was ready to leave.

* * *

><p>As soon as we passed the sign saying we were leaving Sunnydale, I passed out. I hadn't slept in 3 nights so it was a much needed rest. Instead of being plagued by nightmares, I dreamt. I saw a place covered with haze and clouds. It was dark and dank. A perfect place for vampires. I knew slaying wasn't something I could run from, but hopefully in Forks, I wouldn't have to do it every night.<p>

Either way, I could endure it. It couldn't be as bad as a place on top of a Hellmouth. It was enough of a break for me.

I rubbed my eyes as I started to wake up. I didn't know where we were, but the weather, like me, was groggy. I looked around for a sign of some sorts, but there were none. Just the road and trees. Tons of trees.

Since I didn't have another choice, I decided to let out the dreaded line. "Are we there yet?" I was sure to add a bit of whine to it, just for the fun of annoying Giles.

It worked. He sighed heavily and gave me a short glare before looking back at the road. "Almost."

I stretched the best I could in the passenger seat. "So where exactly are we?"

"Less than half an hour from Forks."

We were close. I guess the dark, dank place I dreamt of was Forks after all. "Well there goes half of my outfits."

Giles chuckled from the drivers seat. "Yes, I have to say, I don't think your usual apparel would be an appropriate choice for the weather in Washington."

I sighed. "So many mini-skirts, halter tops, and totally cute shoes gone to waste. Thank god I have so much leather."

"Quite right."

Giles wasn't listening anymore, I could tell. I wasn't sure why until he saw the next exit and relaxed. He turned the car down the road and glanced out my window.

"Ah, here we are."

There was the sign.

**The city of Forks welcomes you. **

* * *

><p>The house was… huge. Apparently, Giles had acquired it years ago, back when he was still in England, after his father died. He told me it was passed down through the family.<p>

We worked quickly, taking the boxes from the truck and moving them into the house before the rain started. It wasn't hard with my slayer strength and we managed to totally empty the truck in less than two hours. Then it started to pour.

Giles told me to get used to it.

I began to miss the sun already.

Over the next few days, we had unpacked. Giles gave me the master bedroom upstairs while he took the one downstairs. I loved it. The room and the closet were both large, perfect for my extensive wardrobe. Plus, my own bathroom. But the part I loved the most were the two glass double doors that opened up to the balcony. If the sun ever decided to make an appearance, I had an awesome spot to lay out and attempt to keep my tan from fading.

I stood outside, watching the occasional car pass the house on the street. During the process of unpacking, we had taken the time to register me for school. In 3 weeks, I was starting my senior year at Fork High. I couldn't say I was excited for school, but I was excited for the opportunity. Maybe I'd get lucky and make some friends here. I could hope at least.

"Buffy?"

Giles was knocking on my door. "Yeah!" I called out from the balcony.

He came in and headed out to stand with me.

"I've been giving a lot of thought to the predicament we're in. I've gone through multiple scenarios to try and avoid the obvious conclusion but nothing makes sense. So I've finally accepted the situation at hand."

"Huh?"

Giles was cleaning his glasses. Again. "You see, Forks isn't like Sunnydale. It's much less dense in it's size. I think it'd be in our best interest if you get your license. I have plenty of money saved so I'll get you a car so that-"

"THANK YOU!" I hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe. When he started patting me on the back, I let go.

He coughed and cleared his throat. "Alright then, let's go, shall we?"

"NOW?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now. You have been studying the drivers handbook, correct?"

I had been. For a while. "Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>After a week with Giles, he tried convincing me to help him organize his books. With that, I decided it was time to explore Forks. He had driven me around a once or twice and showed me a map to try to familiarize me with the area. I was getting a good general idea and if I got lost, I had a new cell phone to use. I needed some more weather appropriate clothes anyways, so shopping was my agenda.<p>

I grabbed my car keys and headed out. I was so happy to get my license that I didn't care so much about the car. We wound up getting me a used car, a red Civic. I loved it.

As usual, the day was dark. I drove to Port Angeles, which Giles had shown me on the map. After parking, I walked up and down the street, going from store to store. I found a few things, including a heavy coat since living in California never required me to own one. Other than that, nothing really.

_Where's a mall when you need one?_

I checked the time on my cell. It was only 4 pm. Deciding to drag out my time a little longer, I got back in my car and grabbed the map. There was a beach not too far, La Push, so I decided to check it out.

* * *

><p>My hope that it would be sunny there was unfounded. I figured it wouldn't be, so disappointment never had a chance to hit.<p>

I walked out on the beach and sat in the sand. It was a beautiful view at least. I was surprised it was empty. I briefly wondered what other kids my age here did during the summer. There were no malls nearby, no clubs of any kind, and the beach was totally deserted.

I heard a noise in the distance.

_Spoke too soon. _

A group of 5 or 6 guys were walking in my direction up the beach. All were without shirts. I assumed they had been swimming.

They got a bit closer.

_Ooooh, yummy._

Then, my spidey sense fluttered.

_Uh-oh. _

One of them yelled something at me, but I couldn't make out what they said.

I had no idea what they were. All I knew was that I was outnumbered and weaponless. The first thing I learned as a slayer was to trust my instincts.

Standing up, I rushed to my car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Giles had shrugged off my concerns about the guys on the beach as 'an adjustment to a new place teamed with a lack of sleep'. After a few days of pondering, I started to agree with him. What I felt on the beach wasn't like what I was used to in Sunnydale. I summed it up as my imagination and moved on.<p>

Before I even knew it, it was the day before school started. I stood on my balcony again, staring into the darkness of the night. Tomorrow, I was going to start a new school where I didn't have to worry about constantly ditching to fight evil and being the weird kid.

I could live like I did in Los Angeles.

But then again, I couldn't. I had been through too much to be the carefree and maybe slightly shallow girl I had been before.

So the question was… who was I now?


	3. First Day

**A/N: The 3rd person POV starts now!**

I do not own any characters from Buffy or Twilight.

* * *

><p>The alarm blared at 6 am. Buffy opened her eyes and rolled over, slamming it with so much force that the clock crushed beneath her hand.<p>

_Oops._

Ignoring the clock, Buffy hopped out of bed, preparing to make this the best first day of school ever.

_Not that it's going to be hard to beat. _

She took a quick shower and dried her hair. The blonde looked in the mirror before grabbing her flat iron, deciding to straighten her hair today. After it was straight, she went to get dressed.

Buffy slipped on a pair of black leather pants and a pair of black boots underneath them. She held up 2 shirts that she was debating between. A blood red halter top and a more sensible white long sleeved shirt.

_Decisions, decisions. _

* * *

><p>Trotting downstairs, she found Giles making breakfast.<p>

"Wow, I should have had you move in months ago."

Giles jumped and spun around, startled. After the shock wore off, he chuckled. "Yes, well, don't expect such special treatment every day. But it is your first day in a new school, I thought it would be nice to start it off well."

He glanced at her choice in clothing, but she didn't give him a chance to comment before stating, "I've decided not to let this weather kill my entire wardrobe. I will wear whatever I want, rain and sunlessness be damned." She adjusted her halter top and stood up straight as possible, prepared to argue with him.

But Giles said nothing, just started cleaning his glasses.

_Whoop! Buffy One, Giles Zero._

With that thought, Buffy smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table. There were pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She covered her entire plate in syrup and dug in. Giles watched in horror as the syrup coated food was quickly devoured.

After chugging down the glass of orange juice, Buffy shrugged. "I blame my slayer constitution. It requires lots of food to keep me strong and healthy." Wide a big smile, she grabbed her bag and exited the kitchen.

"Have a good day, Buffy!"

With a final wave after slipping on her leather jacket, she was out the door.

* * *

><p>Forks High School.<p>

Buffy hadn't been so nervous in a while. The lot was full of students, all gathered around vehicles, laughing and chatting, happy to see each other after the summer break. She parked her car near the end of the lot and wondered if Willow and Xander were doing the same thing right now. Saying hey to Cordy and Oz, along with other acquaintances.

Glancing out of her window, she noticed a few students were glancing at her car, wondering who the new kid was, obviously. There were two ways she could do this; she could wait until the bell rang and slip in pretty much unnoticed, or she could step out of her car right now and stroll into the school, guns hypothetically blazing.

Mentally slapping herself for considering the first option, she got herself together and opened the door.

Now _everyone_was looking at her. Most were still talking, but they all looked. The girls eyes saw her and glared before looking away. The guys seemed to let their gazes linger. Then, there was the car parked away from most of the others. Four people were standing around it, two girls, two guys. All staring intently.

Buffy couldn't recognize any look or expression. Her spidey sense went off again. This time, full force. She stared back at them, still walking towards the school. They were watching her like a vampire watches their prey. If it wasn't daytime, she would have entertained the thought.

All of the sudden, she ran straight into something, her bag falling to the ground along with the books of the person she ran into. A frustrated girl stood in front of her, taken aback.

"I am so sorry." Buffy said, leaning down to grab her bag and help the girl gather her books.

"It's alright, thanks." the girl said. "You're new here."

It wasn't a question, it was more of a fact. "Yeah, I'm Buffy Summers."

"I'm Jessica. You're from California, right?"

"Yeah. You must not get new students very much."

Jessica laughed. "No, hardly ever. Need help finding anything?"

Buffy glanced backwards a last time, noticing a fifth presence had joined the four creepy people. It was a guy, but he had his back to her. They were talking and Buffy tried to hone her hearing to listen in. Before she had a chance, four sets of eyes locked to her as they all stopped talking.

"Buffy?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, where's the office?"

Jessica motioned for her to follow as she started pointing out different classrooms and in the direction of the lunchroom, library, and gym. After a few moments, they were at the main office. Buffy moved to enter and was stopped by Jessica's voice.

"Hey, if you want, you can come sit with us at lunch."

"Sure thing." Buffy smiled. So far, the day was off to a good start. She was eating lunch with a possible new friend!

Then she got her list of classes.

"Why do I have to retake biology? I had a D!" Buffy asked the woman at the desk.

"Well to the records from your previous school, it says that you were absent too many days to qualify for a passing grade. Sorry honey, but you'll have to take it again."

Buffy knew the woman was sympathetic for her, so she didn't complain. She just gave her a half smile and headed to the class.

As soon as she got into the classroom, the teacher hustled over to greet her.

"Welcome to biology, you must be Buffy."

She nodded to confirm him. The teacher ushered Buffy further into the room and gestured at the only open seat, which happened to by sharing a table with one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen.

"Oh and you can hang you coat right over there."

She slipped her jacket off and hung it on the rack before heading to her seat. A few of the guys 'whooped', which caught the attention of the brooding guy I was heading to. He glanced up with wide eyes, before immediately looking back down, clearly flustered.

She sat down and took out her books. Class started and the teacher began the lesson.

Buffy could feel him staring. Felt his eyes studying her. The mystery guy must have done that for 20 minutes before she felt the heat of his gaze on her neck. And stay on her neck. Her heart raced as the spidey sense fluttered over and over again. Slowly, her head turned until their eyes were locked.

His eyes were almost completely black.

The intensity was too much for him and he ducked his head.

"I'm Buffy."

He didn't look at her again. Just slightly nodded to let her know he heard.

Buffy was puzzled. Before she had a chance to say any more, he bolted out of his chair at an unnatural speed and the bell rang a split second later. He flew out of the door, leaving Buffy to wonder what the hell just happened.


	4. The Cullens

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Buffy or Twilight, nor do I lay claims to the few lines I'm using from the movie cafeteria scene.**

* * *

><p>By the time lunch rolled around, Buffy still had no idea what happened in her biology class. She wandered into the cafeteria and followed the students to get food. She stood at the end of the line with her tray in hand when she noticed Jessica waving her down.<p>

_Maybe she knows that guy._

She walked over quickly and sat down. The other members at the table quickly flocked.

"Buffy Summers! Hi, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place."

Buffy reached over and shook his hand.

"I'm Mike."

Buffy looked at Mike and smiled, shaking his hand. The group chattered but she lost track of the conversation when she saw the creepy people from this morning walking by the windows in the cafeteria. The small brunette girl caught Buffy's eye and the blonde guy she was holding hands with followed, the other two of the group oblivious. The guy looked away, but the two girls kept eye contact. With a frustrated look in her eyes, she looked back to her boyfriend.

The table had almost emptied. All that was left was Buffy and Jessica.

_Perfect._

"Jessica?"

"What's up?" she said before taking a bite from her apple.

"Who are they?"

The blonde slightly motioned to the group who had sat down at a table across the cafeteria. Lucky for Buffy, Jessica wasn't completely obvious as she looked to see the people in question.

"They're the Cullens. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. They moved out here from Alaska a few years ago. They keep to themselves."

Buffy wasn't fully satisfied. "So what's their deal?" she asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

Jessica bought it. "Well they're all together. Like, together-together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett, they're like a thing. The little dark haired girl is Alice, she's like, really weird. She's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

Not quite what she wanted to know, but at least she had names to put to the faces now. Then he appeared.

"Who's he?"

Jessica turned towards the door. "That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Like I care."

Buffy nodded, lost in thought. "He's… strange."

"Well duh, they all are. But seriously though, don't waste your time with Edward."

He was watching her again. She looked over. Edward took another moment to lock eyes before looking away at the other Cullens.

Buffy turned back to Jessica, who was rambling endlessly about Mike.

Edward looked back at Buffy.

She knew it.

"So what do you say?… Buffy!"

"Hmm?"

"Hello? Way to space out while I was talking. You want to go shopping sometime?"

That caught her attention. "Definitely. When and where?"

"How about this weekend?"

"Sure, I'll give you my cell."

Buffy reached into her bag and got a piece of paper and a pen. She jotted down her number for Jessica. When she looked up to hand her the slip, Edward walked by. Her eyes followed him as Jessica was saving the number in her phone. After it was programmed, she crumbled the paper and tossed it on her tray.

"Class is going to start soon, better get going."

True to her word, the bell rang. Buffy rapidly scarfed down the food she had forgotten to eat during lunch. The cafeteria was just about empty,. All that was left was her, four or five random students, and the Cullens. They stayed at their table except for Edward, who stood by the garbage cans.

She finished the food quickly and got up to throw the plate away. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she approached the spot where Edward was waiting.

The tray was chucked into the can. She turned to walk away immediately until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry for not introducing myself in class."

His eyes, which were black in class, were now a tint of yellow. Her spidey sense screamed at her. The random students were gone. It was her and the Cullens. She wasn't sure what to say, so she did the only thing she could think of. With a curt nod, Buffy turned and hurried out of the cafeteria.

After she was gone, Alice approached her brother.

"That went well."

Edward shook his head. "I don't know why I can't read her."

"You got me, I can't see anything either."

"Has Jasper tried his power?"

The blonde man stood beside his girlfriend. "I couldn't even tell what her emotions were. I tried, but nothing."

The girl was a mystery. Immune to all their powers. Not only that, but her scent was intoxicating. It called to him. He _needed_her. But since they were unsure of who or what she was, or even how to proceed in finding out, he reached in the trash can and grabbed what he wanted.

Her phone number.

* * *

><p>The day ended without anything else interesting happening. Buffy was slightly thankful, she was still frustrated by the mystery of the Cullens. She walked to her car and threw the bag and jacket on the hood.<p>

_Note to self; tomorrow, get your keys out BEFORE the bell rings. Actually, put in pocket so you can avoid having to dig for them. Now, first, we have an episode with the guys on the beach. Second, we have the episode with these kids at school. Connected? I don't think so, but ya never know. Suspicious? Definite yes. Where to start? Giles wasn't much help last time, but I don't know what other option I have. I suppose I could-_

Screeching tires roared in the lot. Buffy whipped around as the car came sliding at her. Her slayer sense screamed at her, she jumped onto the hood of her car and pushed herself off with full force, rolling on top of the van before hitting the ground on the other side as it slammed into her vehicle.

Buffy was on her stomach as the kids were gasping in shock and terror, some on their phones trying to call 911. She rolled herself over only to see a hand outreached to her.

Edward's hand.

Graciously, she took it. After she stood up, she twisted her arm to try and get a look. The fall to the pavement scraped her arm pretty badly, blood was rushing down the length. Trying to inspect it seems to make it worse though and she winced in pain.

"Thanks."

His eyes were turning black again. He was staring at her arm. The wound. The blood.

_Vampire. _

How was it possible though? It was day. Not that the sun was out, but it still would have registered through the clouds. This was all too strange.

Edward noticed the look on Buffy's face and turned away to leave. A strong, bloody hand grabbed his arm. He yanked his arm away forcefully, the blood on him too much to handle. Looking back at the blonde, she was staring at him pensively.

A crowd of kids were around them when the ambulance showed up. Buffy turned toward the sound of the siren and by the time she turned back, Edward was gone.


	5. Investigation

**I do not own any characters from Buffy or Twilight.**

**Sorry if anyone who has this on story alert got lots of alerts. I had to erase and repost all of the chapters due to an error on my part. So sorry!**

* * *

><p>"Buffy? Buffy!"<p>

Giles called down the hospital corridor before finding her sitting on a table with a nurse cleaning the blood off of her arm.

"Oh thank goodness Buffy." Giles sighed in relief that his slayer wasn't hurt badly. "Has the doctor seen you yet?"

"Nope, still waiting." The nurse smiled at her and walked away, leaving Buffy alone with Giles. She hopped off of the examination table and took a seat on the chair across the room. "I hate hospitals."

"Yes, I know." The watcher leaned against the wall next to the slayer, patiently waiting for the doctor to show up and dismiss them.

After a few minutes, another presence entered the room. "I'm sorry it took so long, I'm Doctor Cullen."

Buffy's back went ridged. She studied the doctors movement closely, looking for a sign of abnormality. She picked up nothing though as the doctor kneeled next to her.

His eyes were yellow, like Edwards were in the cafeteria. He smiled warmly at Buffy. The smile the Doctor gave her waned when he examined her arm. The nurse entered the room and handed Doctor Cullen her file.

"Your arm is fine, Buffy." His voice was soft. "Looks like you didn't even need to come in."

The nurse was shocked. "She was bleeding so badly!" The woman rushed to the doctors side and gasped, seeing the now almost invisible scar from the accident.

The look of scrutiny from the nurse caused her to shrug. "I heal fast."

Doctor Cullen stared at her, giving Buffy the feeling he was trying to read her soul.

_Ok, so the staring is apparently genetic._

After a moment, Doctor Cullen stood up and reached his hand out. Buffy held hers out to shake his.

_It's so cold._

The blonde man swiftly turned and exited the room, the nurse in tow. Sensing that something was wrong, Giles looked at Buffy questioningly.

"They're vampires."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Carlisle called a family meeting. The Cullens gathered in the living room, all curious about the topic.<p>

Edward was the only one who knew and only because he had read his fathers mind.

"I assume you all have met or seen Buffy Summers."

Everyone in the room nodded, except Esme. She had already been told about the young woman though by her husband.

"She came into the hospital this afternoon after the accident in the parking lot. There was a large gash on her left arm. By the time I got in to see her, the gash was gone."

"What is she?" Edward asked.

The entire group was perplexed. After the display of her leaping over the van and the fact that she healed in a matter of hours led to the conclusion vampire. But her scent and her heartbeat said otherwise.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what she is." Carlisle said. "But I think it's best to remain on guard around her."

* * *

><p>"Giles, seriously. They are <em>vampires.<em>I know it. I'm the slayer, the one with the supernatural senses."

"Buffy. I trust your instincts, but vampires cannot go out in daylight. Also, I've never know a vampire to become so involved in the world. You are saying five of them are in your school? And another a registered doctor? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Well I know that it doesn't make sense, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong either. We have to investigate."

Giles rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out where he should start to look. "Alright, Buffy. I'll start researching. In the meantime, I want you to try and stay away from them. Until we know what they are, we can't take any chances."

Buffy nodded and left Giles to his books. The clock in the kitchen claimed it was 11 pm, but Buffy was restless. She bolted up the stairs to her room and slid her weapons chest from underneath her bed.

_Just because I'm not good with books doesn't mean I can't investigate my own way._

She slid Mr. Pointy into her jacket pocket before grabbing a crossbow and slinging it over her shoulder to rest on her back. She grabbed her keys and cell phone, then walked over to her double doors.

* * *

><p>Edward stood in the shadows of the trees across from Buffy's house. In his hand he held the crumpled piece of paper with her phone number on it. For the past 2 hours, he stood there, debating whether to call it or not. He didn't know what to say, or how to explain how he'd obtained her number.<p>

Edward decided not to call. Instead, he settled for waiting until she went to sleep and sneaking into her room. He could move quietly and attempt to figure out anything about her, or what she was.

_Then again, I wonder if she even sleeps._

A few minutes after 11, the light in her room cut out. To his surprise though, the doors on the balcony flew open and she walked out onto it. She stood there for a moment, both hands braced on the railing, searching for something in the darkness. After a moment, her lower body swung around the railing as she hopped to the ground, landing flawlessly on her feet.

The slayer strode out into the night, looking for something to kill. For a brief second she paused, honing her slayer senses.

Buffy took a left out of her yard and headed down the road.

Edward watched her run walk out of her yard, curious to follow.

_But this may be my best chance to investigate her bedroom._

He walked out of the woods slightly. Not enough to draw attention to himself, but enough to see down the road. He would watch until she was out of sight, then jump onto the balcony.

But Buffy was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" he murmured to himself.

A strong grip garbed onto his shoulder and whipped him around and before he even had a chance to react, a fist connected to his jaw, sending him to the ground.

Looking up, the blonde girl stood hovering above him, both hands placed on her hips.

"I doubled back."


	6. Conversations

So sorry, I've had this chapter done for a while but didn't get it put up here for whatever reason. *hides face* It's short but I'm working on the next chapter and that one should be longer. I'm also working on a few other fics. (Some Clex (Smallville), Carlisle/Bella (Twilight), and Spuffy (Buffy) fics are coming! Check out my profile for the link to my LJ, I plan on posting lots of fandom related stuff there and will give updates about which fics I'm working on / having writers block on.

Also, anyone interested in beta reading? This fic and everything else I write are available. Let me know!

If one feels so inclined, reviews do feed my muse. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Edward stood quickly and moved out of her reach.<p>

"What are you?"

Buffy snorted. "How about I ask you that question? The vampires I know are much less friendly with daytime."

Edward shook his head, he didn't understand. "What?"

His confusion irritated Buffy. Stake in hand, she started to close the distance between them but Edward took a step back with each that she took forward.

"Stop that!" She threw her hands into the air. "This whole game is really getting on my last nerve."

"What game? I really don't understand what you're talking about." Edward tried to reason, holding up both hands in a sign of surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Buffy resumed fighting stance. "You'll have to forgive me, but the last vampire I trusted went evil and started torturing me and my friends. Are you seriously going to try to convince me that you're not a vampire?"

Edward briefly considered trying to do so, but he knew that would only agitate her more. She had somehow figured it out and he realized the best thing he could do now is be honest and defend himself and his family. "Yes, I am a vampire. But I don't kill people. Neither does my family."

She ignored the comment about him not killing for the time being, there was a more important thing to ask. "If you're a vampire, then why can you go out in daytime?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you want me to say."

She sighed and dropped her hand from the slay position. "Let me break it down for you. The vampires that I have encountered; and trust me, there have been a lot- they all burst into flames and turn into ash when they go out during the day. So why the hell can you?"

He was puzzled. Of course, everyone knew the 'myth' of vampires; no reflections, couldn't go out into daytime, crosses and holy water burnt them. But as far as he knew, that's all it was, a myth. They also said that vampires were much easier to kill then they actually were. All you needed was to put a wooden stake in their hearts. Edward internally scoffed at the thought.

"Helloooo?" Buffy said, waving her arms trying to break the vampire from his thoughts.

It was then that the wooden stake she was holding finally caught Edwards's attention.

"That wouldn't kill me." he stated, a touch incredulously.

Maybe we were wrong and she's just some crazy person who believes everything movies tell her. Perhaps she isn't a threat.

"So putting this through your heart wouldn't kill you? Seriously?"

"No. I doubt you'd be able to break my skin."

Buffy didn't like cockiness, especially in vampires. She sprung forward, wanting to put the theory to the test. Edward's eyes grew large as he rolled left, dodging her attack.

"If you're so sure of yourself, then why bother dodging me?"

Not even allowing him to answer, she attacked again, this time ready for him to take defense. Lunging at him, he did exactly what she wanted him to do and jumped backwards. Buffy jumped at him again before he had time to process, tackling him to the ground. Straddling him now, she sat herself up and prepared to slam her stake into his chest.

Edward caught her hands before they landed and rolled them over. It took a bit of struggling, but he managed to force her to drop the stake and pinned her hands to the ground. The slayer squirmed beneath him, trying to regain the upper hand. Her efforts were worthless though, he had her stuck.

"Because I don't want to fight you."

The words were a whisper, but Buffy heard them loud and clear. Her struggles stopped as some of the tension left her body. When Edward was sure she wasn't going to punch him, he released her hands and stood.

Ever the gentleman, he reached down to assist Buffy up. Reluctantly, she accepted.

Both were quiet as Buffy brushed off her jeans and retrieved Mr. Pointy from the leaves. A million questions loomed, however neither were sure how to continue.

"We need to talk." Buffy stated after moments of silence.

"We do."

The silence continued. The shrill shriek of her cell phone made her jump and she pulled it out her jacket pocket. She made a gesture to say just a moment to Edward before flipping the phone open.

"Buffy!"

"Hey Wills!…. Willow?… Hello?" She turned around and took a few steps, attempting to find a spot with signal. Hopelessly, she yelled into the phone, "Willow, I'll call you right back!"

She ended the call and snapped her phone shut. "Sorry about that-"

Frowning, she looked in each direction. Edward, once again, was gone. She huffed.

My god that's annoying.

* * *

><p>He couldn't get the shower cold enough. He could have sat in a tub full of ice and it probably wouldn't have made a difference. Probably because he was already cold himself but he tried anyways. Edward could still feel the heat of her body beneath him, still feel her wiggling around, fighting him and no matter how hard he scrubbed, he couldn't seem to wash the scent of her away. She was all over him. It was driving him insane.<p>

He gave up fighting it. Edward closed his eyes, let one hand drift south, and proceeded to give himself the release he was craving.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for earlier Wills, I was in the woods and I had no signal."<p>

"Oh it's ok, Buffy. What were you doing in the woods? Sneaking away from Fort Giles for some romantic, moonlit lovin?"

Buffy laughed. "Have you gotten into the sugar again?"

"No! I'm just hoping that my best friend has met a nice, hot boy. Is that so wrong?"

"Maybe not, but that's beside the point. I was with a vampire."

"Oooh, so there was lovin!"

"Oh my god! Angel was different. He had a soul." Buffy said, pouting.

"And this one does not I'm guessing?"

Huh, good question.

"Actually, I have no idea. He's… not like a regular vampire. I mean, he goes to my school. His father, or whatever he is, is a registered doctor."

"Wow, that's a new brand of weirdness."

"It sure is." There was a clamoring downstairs and she heard Giles curse before calling for her. "Hey Willow, I got to go, Giles is calling me. Call me soon, ok?"

"You betcha! Good night Buffy."

"Night."

"Giles, it's like midnight. Don't old people go to bed at like, seven?"

"Well I'm certainly glad you feel well enough to continue to poke fun at your watcher and guardian, but please try to restrain yourself. I have news."

"Good news?"

"I'm afraid not."

Buffy stiffened. "What is it Giles?"

"I can't find a bloody thing that matches a creature that you described."

"Oh. I thought it was going to be more serious than that."

"Don't you see? If there isn't any reference to them, it's for a reason. They may very well be very dangerous and very powerful."

"Dangerous and powerful. Check. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"I'll admit, you've faced and beaten some rather tough foes. But you aren't invincible Buffy, I need to you remember that. Please be careful."

She nodded. "I always am. Don't worry."


	7. The Chosen One

**A/N~ Holy CRAP, is this an update? Oh yes, it is! Not sure where it came from, but ta-daaaa. t may be short, but better than nothing I suppose. Let us continue.**

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning. Buffy woke up, ready for her second day of school. This time though, she hoped for a boring and uneventful day, unlike the first. After her shower, she put her hair up before throwing on jeans and a black V-neck shirt.<p>

_Please let today go better than yesterday._

She headed downstairs to find a box of cereal sitting on the kitchen table.

"You really weren't kidding about not cooking every day, huh? Couldn't you have done it for my first week of school?"

Giles sipped his coffee and gave her an amused smile. "Maybe once a week."

"That would be a dream come true." Buffy poured herself a bowl and ate quickly.

"Buffy, I hate to say this since we only just arrived and with the new possible threat of vampires, but I have a friend in Seattle that I'd love to see now that we are in Washington."

"Go ahead, I'm good on my own. But if you don't leave me money for food, I'll hunt you down."

Chuckling, Giles reached into his wallet and handed her money for food. "I'll be back by the time you get home from school tomorrow."

"'Kay. Have fun, but not too much fun," Buffy said while waggling a finger at him.

Giles rolled his eyes at her playful gesture and continued, "I plan on calling so don't even think about throwing a party. And while I know I'll only be gone for one night, for god sakes Buffy, please do not unleash the forces of darkness on the house."

After a quick good-bye and a hug, Buffy was off to school.

* * *

><p><em>Biology. Crap.<em>

She walked into the classroom, dodging the crowd of people around the coat rack and sat in her seat. Next to Edward.

Who was, much to her surprise, not staring at her. In fact, most of the class passed without a single glance.

_I thought he agreed that we needed to talk._

The room was silent, everyone was working on the assignment.

_I can be subtle._

Buffy shifted slightly in her seat and tried to hit his knee with hers. He wasn't close enough though, so she had to resort to reaching her leg out and tapping his foot with hers.

Finally, he looked at her. He tore a sheet of paper from his notebook and scribbled something on it, before sliding it to her.

'Trying to play footsies with me?'

Buffy clearly wasn't amused. 'Very funny, but no. I'm actually wondering why I'm getting the cold shoulder.'

'Well you did attack me last night.'

'Yes but you were lurking outside of my house. You totally deserved it.'

Buffy glanced over to notice him grin before he responded.

'I suppose that's a fair point. I'll stop ignoring you then. Would you like to start our talk today at lunch?'

'Sounds good to me.'

Edward looked at her with a small smile and nodded before refolding the paper and slipping it into his pocket.

* * *

><p>Buffy spent her next class lost in thought. Her conversation the previous night with Willow had made her unable to think of anything other than if this new type of vampires had souls or not. Surely though if they were soulless they wouldn't be attending school or working in a hospital. That's an awful lot of work for demons hell bent on killing people to put up with. Therefore she logically came to the conclusion that this different type of vampire was also different in the way that they had souls. Problem solved.<p>

Only it wasn't. Buffy couldn't shake the thought and by the time lunch rolled around and she was considering what would be the best way to bring such a thing up without risking upsetting Edward or the others for that matter. The last thing she wanted was to piss off something that might not be killable with a stake.

She shuddered at the thought of a near invincible vamp. Buffy briefly wondered if he was bluffing but after seeing them out during the day, whether the sun was out in full force or not, she wasn't willing to chance it.

Buffy absentmindedly handed the lunch lady the money for her food and started walking towards the table she sat at yesterday. She looked around the cafeteria and noticed the occupants of the Cullen table were watching her. _Again._ Surprisingly though, there was another chair added to the table today. It must have placed there for her. She said hey to Jessica and the others as she walked by, gripping her lunch plate tightly.

_Why am I so nervous? Oh, right, table full of vampires._

The sort-of friends she had made yesterday were watching with wide eyes and Jessica's jaw dropped as Buffy slid into the seat next to Edward Cullen. He ducked his head and chuckled at something that only he seemed to be aware of. Buffy pursed her lips together questioningly but he just waved his hand dismissively.

The silence that met her after she sat down wasn't much of a surprise. Buffy wondered if they knew that they were dining with their mortal enemy. That theory was shot to hell though when the short girl with dark, spiky hair smiled widely and reached her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Alice. It's so nice to meet you."

As unusual as this whole situation was, the enthusiastic introduction helped ease the tension. Buffy smiled before reaching out to shake her hand.

"Buffy. It's nice to meet you too."

_Maybe they really have no idea who I am. I hope so, it would definitely level the playing field._

"That's her husband Jasper," Edward said, motioning to the blonde man sitting next to the pixie looking girl, "That's Emmett," who waved after his intro, "And his wife Rosalie. My adopted siblings. I believe you already met Carlisle, our father."

After smiling politely at everyone as they were introduced, even Rosalie who just glared at her, Buffy nodded and spoke, "Yeah, yesterday at the hospital. He's totally h- I mean, he seems really nice."

Alice giggled furiously. "I _know_ you were like half a second away from saying 'hot'. Nice save." She winked as a slight blush rose to Buffy's cheeks.

Edward glared daggers at Alice. The vampire shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him.

Buffy watched as they stared at each other, Edward's facial expressions changing every few seconds. As she watched, fascinated, she began to eat her lunch. After a few moments his changing expressions stopped and she realized that it was now her who was being watched.

By _everyone_ at her table.

_Kind of creepy._

Buffy's chewing slowed as she glanced around the table. It must have been a long time since any of them needed to eat judging by the way they were watching her. That logic didn't stop from making her skin start to crawl though. Suddenly, Jasper jerked a nod to Edward before looking away, grabbing his wife in what seemed like an attempt to get the attention away from Buffy.

She couldn't say that she wasn't grateful, but she wondered what happened.

"Sorry about that," Edward said from her right, "It's just not often that we're around someone who's so… human."

Buffy let out a noise that was somewhere between a chuckle and a snort as she shoved another forkful of food into her mouth, purposely chewing more slowly than usual.

"So-" she started, mouth still full of food. She paused to swallow before continuing considering the other occupants of the table were staring at her in undisguised disgust. "About this talk-"

"Not here." Edward said, interrupting her.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who said we'd talk at lunch, bub. Start talking."

"I'd prefer somewhere more private." He whispered, glancing around the crowded lunchroom. "Is your home close by?"

She agreed that this probably wasn't the best setting for a talk about the forces of darkness, but insinuating that she should skip the rest of her classes ground on her nerves a bit. She sighed. _With his mood swings there's not much of a choice if I ever want to get some answers. Ditching class on my second day. What a perfect way to continue my wonderful attendance record. Giles is so going to kill me._

After she grunted her consent and walked over to toss the remainder of her lunch in the trash cans, he stood and nodded as his 'siblings', saying that he'd see them later on. She let him lead her outside where he asked if she wanted to drive.

"Sure, I love driving!"

* * *

><p>"I feared for my life, which is saying a lot."<p>

"Don't be such a baby." Buffy said after they pulled up at her house.

Edward laughed. "I can hardly believe someone actually granted you a lisence to drive. Did you forge it? You can tell me, I'll keep it a secret."

Buffy glared at him but his smile remained. He was enjoying himself.

As they approached the house though, the smile he had on waned. "Are you sure your father won't be mad?"

"Well, Giles isn't my father. Oh and yes, he'll be mad. But he's not here, he went to Seattle to visit a friend."

"He left you alone?"

Buffy slid the key into the lock and opened the door. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that. I was just raised to believe that men are supposed to protect the women. It's not easy to forget my upbringing."

"Most men couldn't even protect themselves from the things I face, let alone someone else."

Edward laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"Well, come on in."

The two walked into the house before standing awkwardly near the door. Unsure of what to do now, Buffy started a tour of the house.

"So," she said slowly, "These are the stairs. They go… upstairs."

Edward smiled politely and gestured to the room to his left, "Why don't we sit and talk?"

"Good idea." Buffy led Edward into the kitchen and the vampire took a seat at the table. Buffy headed to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "I'd offer you a drink but we're all out of the gooey red stuff. You drink anything else?"

"I don't. I'm fine anyways though, thank you for the offer."

The slayer nodded as she moved to sit across from him. They were lost in an intense stare for a brief moment before Buffy finally broke the silence.

"When were you turned?"

"1918. I was seventeen and dying of the Spanish influenza when Carlisle found me."

"So he changed you to save you."

It wasn't a question, but Edward answered anyways, "Yes. Do I get to ask something now?"

"Fire away."

They both knew what he was going to ask. "How did you get so strong? And the way you jumped out of the way of the van... you're incredibly fast. Who are you?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," Buffy said quietly while staring at the water bottle she clutched in her hands, "I'm the slayer."

Edward tilted his head slightly. Buffy studied his face. No emotion, no clarity, nothing. She leaned forward, wondering if maybe he didn't hear her.

"Slay-er? The Chosen One."

Still nothing.

_Are you for real?_

"She who hangs out a lot in cemeteries? Look it up, ask around. Slayer. Comma. The."

After a rather long pause, he finally spoke. "Isn't that a band?"


End file.
